This invention relates to metalworking lubricants and to a process employing such lubricants and is especially concerned with lubricants which provide the dual function of corrosion protection as well as good drawing characteristics.
The desirability of providing corrosion and rust protection and drawability is well recognized in the metalworking art. However, the ability to satisfy both functions in one composition has not been easily attained since they represent somewhat contradictory or opposing technologies. Problems with regard to stability, compatability and relative effectiveness for the combined functions have made it difficult to attain suitable lubricant compositions.